


Kink Drabbles

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aggression, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink Meme, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Praise, Sensation Play, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A series of kink drabbles which i've been prompted for. I will add pairings/tags as i update.





	1. Twiddler - Lap Dance

The fluttering of his open shirt caused a pleasant breeze to run across his exposed torso as Edward walked slowly towards the leather armchair which housed the object of his intentions. His green suit had been slowly discarded to an undignified heap on the floor but he had elected to keep on his royal purple shirt, white boxers and sock garters as he swayed in position.

“See something you like, Harv?”

Bending over provocatively, he snapped the elastic on his sock garters and smirked as they resulting twang drew Harveys’ eyes across his ass and down his legs before snapping up to meet his eyes again.

To his credit, Harvey had succeeded in creating a stony look which gave away nothing of his feelings but it was difficult to hide the tent which was pressing against his slacks, a result of the slow yet enjoyable striptease he was being subjected to.

A low noise of non-committal caused Edward to narrow his eyes and, bending down into the space of the armchair, he allowed the shirt to open fully as he placed one hand on Harveys’ scarred lips as the other palmed his obvious bulge.

“Oh,” he exclaimed in mock surprise, “it would appear that you do, despite your obvious reluctance to admit it.” His eyes darted around Harveys’ face, a look of mischief entering his expression as his hand rested on Harveys’ rock-hard thighs. “It is a very inviting space you have here, mind if I take a seat?”

Turning around and leaning back against the solid mass of Harveys’ chest, Edward reclined his head until it lay in the crook of his neck. The harsh scarring was an interesting sensation and he moved his cheek along it, allowing the rough flesh to rub against the smoothness of his own. Pressing his ass down slightly, he allowed it to trace against the hard lump of Harveys’ trapped cock, eliciting a groan from the seated figure.

“Fucking tease.” Harvey bit out from between his clenched teeth as he fought the urge to buck up against the invading warmth.

Emboldened by the words, Edward brought his arms up and laced them around the back of Harveys’ neck which both pulled him closer and also anchored him into place as he pressed down firmly on Harveys’ crotch with his ass. Grinding in a circle to maximize friction, he allowed a few soft moans to escape from his lips as he encouraged Harvey to make a move.

Almost immediately, large hands made themselves known on his hips as Harvey bucked up to meet him with enthusiasm as his short breaths quickened in his ear.

“C'mon, Harvey,” Edwards’ tone was sultry as he gasped, “faster! I thought you were better than this.”

As a growl rang out in his ears, Edwards’ felt the hands on his hips tighten to the point that it was almost painful as Harvey dug his fingers through his shirt and into his flesh, rubbing himself against him. In response, Edward wrapped his fingers around the short hair at the nape of Harveys’ neck and pulled on it harshly while he applied rough kisses to his tilted neck.

“Fuck, Eddie! I think i’m gonna-” Harvey grunted, voice hoarse with his desire.

Adding a flourish to his movements, despite the hands holding him still, Edward gave an extra hard yank on Harveys’ hair.

“Then do it.” He hissed.

Needing no further encouragement, Harveys’ thrusting intensified and Edward pushed back as hard as he could given his limited space. Just as he was about to make a comment, a sudden pain in his neck alerted him to the fact that Harvey had bitten the sensitive spot just below his ear and he gasped in surprise as the erratic jerking against his ass reached a fever pitch before coming to a slow stop as Harvey reached his hands-free climax.

As Harvey slumped back in the chair, his hands left Edwards’ hips as a long exhale of satisfaction was broken by a throaty chuckle.

“You’ll be paying for the dry cleaning on these pants, Eddie.” Harvey muttered, wrapping an arm around the figure on his lap and allowing him to lay against his chest comfortably as they both faced the far-off wall. “We did enjoy the show though.”

“Excellent,” Edward announced before taking Harveys’ hand in his own and guiding it to his own erection, which has been woefully ignored in favour of teasing the other man, “then you’ll also have no complaints in dealing with this issue.”

Bearing his teeth in a wolfish grin, Harvey was no stranger to reward and punishment and, as he snaked his hand down Edwards’ torso towards his cock, he supposed that Edward probably did deserve something nice.


	2. Scriddler - Body Worship

“You really are quite beautiful.”

Running the tips of his fingers along the prominent jut of Jonathans’ collarbone, a shudder racked Edward as his eyes drank in the wonderful sight beneath him. Jonathans’ eyes were fully closed, feigning sleep, but from the way his breath halted at the spoken mantra Edward knew that he was paying close attention to his actions.

With reverence, Edward lifted Jonathans’ hand from its limp position on the bed and brought it up to his face for closer inspection. The long, thin digits were the stuff of children’s fears, the hands of an evil entity come to snatch them up from their loving homes, but Edward has always been fascinated by the delicious potential which each digit held, and that was without mentioning the pleasure which they could bring. As the flashes of said encounters accosted him, he led the tip of the thumb closer to his mouth to allow him to nip gently at its sensitive pad.

A low purr escaped the body beneath him and Edward replaced the hand as he concentrated back on the exposed torso, tapping his fingers across each prominent rib as he worked his way down.

“Beautiful.”

“Do you mean it?”

Surprised by the muttered question, Edward bent down until his lips were besides Jonathans’ ear as he responded.

“Every word.”

He paused as a wicked idea came to mind. 

“Would you like to see the extent of my appreciation?”

One eye cracked open in interest and Edward licked his lips suggestively before slipping his body lower so that his head could rest on Jonathans’ thigh while his growing hardness pressed against the soft sheets of the bed.

The thin sheet did little to cover the obvious erection which Jonathan possessed and as Edward pulled the sheet down further it sprang free, exposed to the cool night air. Laying both his hands on Jonathans’ inner thighs, Edward massaged the area softly as his lips came to rest atop one of the many scars which littered the older mans’ body.

Following the direction of the scar with his tongue, he licked his way up the exposed thigh leaving a thin trail of saliva as he slowly ran his hands across every available piece of skin.

“So beautiful.” He exhaled, making sure that he voice was heard as he took Jonathans’ length into his expectant mouth. At the gesture, the body under his hands jerked with the unexpected pleasure and he removed his hands from Jonathans’ thighs and instead hooked his thumbs into the hollows of his hips as he continued his work.

A few quick bobs of the head mixed with some well-experienced and talented tongue work was all it took to help Jonathan find his release and Edward was quick to swallow everything which he had brought into being. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he glanced upwards to find Jonathan watching him, his face flush from his recent orgasm and his eyes full of a hazy warmth.

“Beautiful.”


	3. Scriddler - Breath Play

Secured in position, Edward could only release a pathetic whimper as Jonathan looped the leather belt around his neck while his free hand gently stroked up and down Edwards’ hard length.

“That looks almost painful,” Jonathan commented almost playfully, “do you think you deserve my help?” His hand circled the base of Edwards’ cock and as he asked the question he tightened his grip to ensure that he held Edwards’ full attention.

“No,” Edward confessed with a sharp gasp as he jumped at the sudden pain, “but it would be appreciated.”

“Brat.” Hissing as a smirk played at the corner of his lips, Jonathan knew he would enjoy this almost as much as Edward would. Edward had asked, after all.

Ensuring that his grip on the wide strap of leather was tight, Jonathan pulled on the belt with enough strength to ensure that Edwards’ windpipe was almost fully blocked and the effect was instantaneous as the cock in his hand jerked with a renewed vigour as Edward started to choke.

His impish face took on a delicate shade of red which grew as the seconds ticked on and no fresh oxygen was allowed to enter his system. The intelligent green eyes, captivating in their ability to quantify the world, started to bulge and water in desperation and if it weren’t for the glazed flashes of lust Jonathan would almost be tempted to relent.

Fisting his hand, he started to jerk Edward off again while paying close attention to the shade of his skin and the level of awareness in his eyes.

The feeling of the belt around his neck was obscenely erotic and as he struggled to take a breath, Edward moaned internally as he was confronted by Jonathans’ look of sadistic interest as he was slowly strangled. He could feel his blood roaring in his ears as the lack of oxygen and pleasure from his stimulated cock combined until nothing but the overwhelming sensation remained.

He was vaguely aware of a small touch of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, his inability to keep his mouth closed stripping him of some dignity, as he thrust into Jonathans’ talented hand. Restraints prevented him from moving his hands or feet and he started to trash against them as white spots touched at the fringe of his vision and the first real feelings of panic took root in his gut as he wondered if Jonathan knew when to stop.

This new fear added another layer of pleasure to his predicament and just as he felt the sensation of Jonathan rubbing his palm across the unbearably sensitive head of his cock, the tension from the belt was released and as the first gulps of air reached his aching lungs a long whine escaped his throat as his orgasm hit.

His vision went black for a moment, the combined surge of pleasure and much-needed air overtaking his senses as Jonathan continued to run his fist along his length, the overstimulation causing him as much pain as pleasure as he rode out the waves.

Falling limp against the sheets beneath him after a few moments, Edward took in shaky breaths as he attempted to regulate his breathing. 

Pleased with the fact that Jonathan had not accidentally strangled him to death, he opened his eyes wide and gave his partner a lazy grin.

“You should know, dear,” he offered hoarsely as he gave a showman wink, “that in all our time together, belt or no belt, you never have struggled to leave me absolutely breathless.”

Jonathan simply rolled his eyes.


	4. Scriddler - Sex Pollen

Pausing at the door of her greenhouse, Ivy was accosted by the silent warnings of her plants that her space had been intruded on. Holding her ear to the door, the vague sounds of shuffling was interspersed with an odd grunting which signaled that their was at least one offender.

Ivy straightened to her full height as a feeling of rage swept through her. Whomever had been so bold as to intrude on her private greenhouse was going to be turned to mulch and used to feed her babies for the new few weeks.

The door swung open with considerable force as she pushed her way in, arms raised in preparation of a fight, and quickly ran to the center of her greenhouse where her workbench lay.

Only to be confronted by the kneeling visage of Jonathan Crane, face mottled red and twisted in pleasure, as the equally blushed Edward Nygma knelt behind him. His hips were moving at a rapid pace and even from this distance, Ivy was able to detect the scent of sweat and sex which hung in the air, giving her beautiful temple to nature itself the aroma of a cheap brothel.

“What the hell?!” Screeching, she flung her hands out and summoned her vines with as much mental force as she could muster. Following her commands to the letter, her vines slid across the floor and pulled the two apart, mummifying them fully to ensure that their hands and feet and…other appendages were locked into place. “WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL?” She repeated.

“Ivy,” Edward panted, his eyes aware but oddly glazed, “thank heavens yo-”

“You were fucking in MY HOUSE?” Interrupting him, she was actually unable to fully process what she had just witnessed. “MY HOUSE?!”

“Ivy, I just want to say that if Jonathan had not intended to steal your chem-”

“Do not attempt to blame this fiasco on me, Edward.” Jonathan interrupted, his own eyes glazed but with an unmistakable look of relief. “Dr. Isley, Edward was the one who touched the test tub-”

“Et tu, Jonathan? If you had not given me a childish fright I would not have drop-”

“ENOUGH!” Ivy interrupted, tired of their childish bickering before a sudden flash of panic crossed her features, “Wait, was it a long test tube? Contents green and almost like pollen?”

Edward was silent for a moment before issuing a quiet, “Yes.”

“Idiots,” she hissed, “you are both absolute idiots.” Balling her fists, she refused to see the funny side of this. “That pollen was not for you! It was me and Harl-,” she cut herself off, “it was not for you! You are lucky that I possess an antidote.”

“If it is any conciliation to you,” Jonathan offered, looking very grateful, “both Edward and I are quite severely dehydrated and we do appreciate the assist.”

Caught off-guard, Ivy blinked. “Wait, how long have you both been in here?”

“Since 2pm.” Edward confessed, tone pained.

Glancing at the nearby clock and the small hand which was pointing straight at nine, Ivy threw her head back and gave a resounding chuckle.

“Well, that’ll teach you thieves for crawling around in MY garden.”


	5. RiddleBat - Restraints

Pulling his wrists down against the restraints, Edward at least had the good grace to look abashed as he watched Bruce approach him from the shadows.

“I know how this looks,” cutting in before Bruce could speak, Edward was quick to defend himself, “and I want you to know that I am the victim here.”

Pausing, Bruce tilted his head in a disbelieving fashion.

“I'm sure you are, Eddie.” A slight pause before he added. “And how did you lose your shirt?”

Whatever Bruce had been expecting when he tracked his missing partners trail to this location, it certainly had not been this. Edward, shirtless, and vertically bound to an oversized carriage wheel with cheap rope.

“Those cult-obsessed neuron-lacking fools took it,” Edward explained, a slight chill causing him to shudder, “and it was one of my good shirts too.”

Ignoring the lamentations, Bruce dutifully bent down and with two quick swipes of his batarang sliced through the ropes which held Edwards' legs in their spread position, allowing the genius to gain a solid footing on the ground.

“Thank you, dear.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“No, no,” Edward assured, arms still bound above his head, “but they were considering tearing out my brain and offering it to their false god. Which I suppose makes sense given the incredible power which my cortex holds. Lucky for me, however, the dark knight was here to save me in time.”

“Who said i'm here to save you?” Despite his face being covered and his tone never shifting, the teasing Bruces' statement was clear. “What if I like you tied up like this?”

“Wouldn't be the first time,” Edward responded as a high blush appeared on his cheeks, “for either of us.” He amended.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Starting at the bound wrists, Bruce ran his gloved hands down Edwards' arms before circling his waist and travelling back up to his jaw.

“Bruce...” Edward growled, “if those cultists come back and attempt to cannibalize my brain because you were feeling promiscuous...”

“I can take them.”

“Of that I have no doubt, but I do not want the last image these fools get to see is one of-”

Without allowing him to finish, Bruce leaned in and caught his furious words in a soothing kiss.

Breathing through his nose as he responded to the kiss, all Edward could smell was the leather of the cowl as its cool smoothness pressed against his nose and cheek. His inability to move his hands meant that he had to use his upper torso to push forward and gain some purchase as the cool sensation of Bruces' gloves came to rest on his slim hips.

A stirring of warmth in his lower gut alerted Edward to the fact that he was getting hard and he mentally cursed the other man for putting him in this position.

Pulling away from this kiss, he indicated down with a sharp nod and raised his eyebrows at the slight flush which he could detect from just below the edge of the cowl.

“Bruce, dear,” his tone was honeyed, “current light of my life and bane of my existence, unless you are going to do something about this,” he aimed his chin downwards at his crotch, “then I suggest we get going.”

“This?”

Edward gasped and balled his hands into fists within his bonds as Bruce dragged his hand along his half-hard bulge with a wicked firmness.

“Yes! That!”

“Hmm,” Bruce pondered, “I suppose it would be only fair since you're in this mess because of me. Okay, i'll let you free but only after another kiss.”

“We have an agreement then.”

As Bruce again pressed his lips insistently against his own, Edward supposed that their were worst fates to be had. However, as soon as the thought had crossed his mind, a new weight against his crotch caused him to bite back a groan as he realised that Bruce had slid his hand between his legs and was rubbing him as he was pinned into place.

Edwards' lips broke away for just long enough to allow him to mutter something which vaguely sounded like 'cheater' before returning to their kiss. The friction against his trapped cock felt wonderful and his concerns about the return of the cult he had been investigating faded away as he concentrated on the pleasure at hand.

“If you enjoy seeing me tied as much half as much as I enjoy seeing you tied up,” Edward growled into Bruces' ear as he tried to regulate his breathing, “then I am more than happy to forgive this little indiscretion.”

“I figure you deserve a reward for all your amazing detective work,” Bruce muttered back, “so shut up, Eddie, and enjoy it for what its worth.”

The alternation of Bruces' ministrations, from a hard massage which left him breathless, to the soft, stroking that managed to draw a whimper from his lips, left Edward approaching his climax far faster than his pride would admit to and a final kiss from Bruce was met with a particularly rough flourish was his undoing.

As his orgasm hit, he masked his cry by jerking forward and burying his head in Bruce's covered shoulders, the scent of his synthetic armour becoming almost unbearable, as his hips bucked uncontrollably.

With Bruce fully supporting his weight as he came, Edward spared a tiny thought for his poor shirt which had already left him and these trousers which would soon also be sent to the trash.

Bruce could buy him new ones, after all, he did have the money.

 

 

 


	6. Scriddler - Jealousy

The door had not swung fully shut before Jonathan felt his body being pushed against the hallway wall and a small grunt of surprise caught him as his back slammed against the smooth wallpaper.

“What the hell do you thi-”

His exclamation was cut short by Edwards' insistent lips upon his own as his warm body pressed against him, effectively trapping him in position. Surprised, he hesitated for a moment before kissing back but the ferocity of the sudden attack left him with a distinct feeling that Edward was somehow attempting to devour him, rather than kiss him.

The sensation of warm hands circling his wrists and pinning them to the wall accosted him and he pulled away from the kiss to give Edward a searching look.  

Their evening had been an enjoyable one and he had even encountered an old flame, a girl he attended university and entered into an ill-fated short-term relationship with, but as he mentally went over the events of the night he could detect no reason why Edward was in such an aggressive state of mind.

Peering into the flushed face which was suspended a few inches below his own, Jonathan locked his gaze with Edwards' expectantly as he attempted to work out the issue at hand. The aggression had suggested that Edward was angry with him but as he read his expression he could see that Edwards' eyes lacked the usual spark which belied his rage.

This was something else.

It took him a moment to place but, with the power of hindsight, it was obvious.

Jealousy.

Angers' insidious little companion.

The feeling of Edwards' hand disappeared on his right wrist but Jonathan was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he paid it little attention and made no attempt to move.

That was until a twinge of pain in his groin caused him to make a noise of discomfort and he could feel the ends of Edwards' fingers digging into his vulnerable flesh.

“Edward-” Jonathan went to warn him off but Edward was quick to interrupt.

“Normally I would resent having to be so crass,” every word held its own emphasis as Edward demanded his entire attention with his clipped tone, “but just so we are clear. This is mine. Everything within my grasp and outside it is mine. As I am yours.”

Edwards' possessiveness was typically much less overt that this, the genius preferring a tactfully placed hand or tone of voice to show his displeasure, and this new aggressiveness caused a tug of desire to pull at Jonathans' gut.

“Are we clear?” Edward demanded.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Jonathan held his ground.

“I do not recall ever agreeing to such a statement.”

Growling his lack of amusement, Edward gave a threatening squeeze and it took every ounce of Jonathans' will to not unleash a soft groan. He could feel his lust causing his hands to tremble and he forced them flat against the wall to cease it.

“Are. We. Clear?” His tone bordering no humour as he repeated the question, Edward was serious and Jonathan as quick to understand that his answer, however serious or flippant he made it, was important.

“I am yours,” Jonathan conceded, briefly wondering if this was headed in the direction of actual sex or if he would be forced to use his own hand as Edward stormed off to bed, “as much as you are mine. No more, no less.”

Grasp releasing just a touch, a look of pleasure shot through Edwards' jealous gaze as Jonathans' words confirmed his needs.

“Good answer.”


	7. Edward Nygma/Reader - Begging/Delayed Gratification

The scent of sweat and cheap leather hung in the air as you bend down to ruffle his hair with mock affection but your hand comes away damp as you accidentally brush the small beads of sweat which decorate his forehead.

“Really, Edward? We've barely even started and you're already sweating.”

Kneeling on the bed, his arms were wrapped together from the elbow down and held out almost horizontally behind his back, leaving him helpless, vulnerable, and absolutely beautiful for it. His knees were spread as instructed and his cock was held in place by a black ring which was clipped around its base, allowing him to experience every sensation without the luxury of coming.

The repeated edgings had left his face a mottled red shade, his torso heaving as he fought constantly to regulate his breathing, and the smallest amount of pre-come had gathered on the tip of his cock, pre-come which you use a finger to spread around before running your hand along the shaft as you prepare another round of edging.

Pressing the hitachi wand against his bound cock, you delight in the the garbled noise which gets caught in his throat as he both tries to escape the endless vibrations which also attempting to buck against it. Moving the wand along his shaft in an upwards direction, you pause just before reaching his super sensitive cock head as the jerking of his thighs intensifies, signalling his incoming orgasm.

Removing the wand instantly to delay his gratification you are treated to a stifled whine of desperation as his pleading eyes quickly meet your own.

“Please-”

“Please, what?”

“I need,” pausing to catch his breath, you drink in the look of torment in his eyes as he struggles to articulate his words, “I need-”

“More?” You ask, voice deceptively sweet. “Then you just need to ask for it?”

“Please?” He begs, his desperation overriding his natural pride as he seeks out the relief he needs.

“Again.”

“Please!”

The added emphasis to the word was met with a full jerk of his body as you ran your finger along one of the prominent veins which was standing out against his shaft.

Relenting, you allow a soft smile to turn up the corners of your lips.

“Well since you asked so nicely...”

Removing the cock ring with a rough swiftness, you quickly reapply the hitachi to the now-twitching end of his cock, turning it up fully to ensure that the strongest level of vibration was racking through him.

Almost immediately, you feel his cock spasm as his orgasm hits, his come erupting over your fist and his own stomach as he groans and writhes in pleasure. Determined to prolong the experience, you keep a firm grip of the wand to prevent him from escaping its vibrations as he is finally allowed to come.

You smile, knowing that as soon as he has finished, the cock ring will be reapplied and another round will begin.

His begging was good, but you know he can do so much better.


	8. Edward Nygma - Pain (Burlap)

Plastering a false smile onto his face as he waved away his final client of the day, Edward was grateful that everyone he had encountered today had been preoccupied with their own nonsense to pay him too much attention. If they had dedicated him more than a minuscule amount of focus then he had no doubt that they would have been quick to pick up on the pain he was in.

His nipples were burning so fiercely that he was convinced that they must have drawn blood by now and his cock had reached a level of sensitivity where he had to fight the urge to gasp every time he moved too much. But the pleasure he was feeling, the pleasure which had his cock painfully hard, was worth it. He had been assigned a task and he would complete it.

The squares of thick burlap which had been sewn into his vest, lying directly across his nipples, and his briefs, which were a size smaller than he preferred to wear, had ensured that his day was spent in a torrid mixture of pain and arousal. The burlap had initially provided a somewhat pleasant stimulation to his body but as the hours had passed and the fabric constantly rubbed against his unprotected skin it had soon dissolved into a maddening burn which was torturous with its unyielding presence.

Unbuttoning his shirt, and ensuring that his office door was locked, he pulled it apart and plucked the vest from his body so that he could view the damage. His nipples were a deep red shade and the skin around them was mottled and as he ran a hand along his left nipple the soothing smoothness of his skin caused a moan to break free from his lips.

Loosening his trousers enough that he could slip his hand into his briefs, his knuckles brushed against the strip of burlap as he ran his hand along his hard length. A small amount of pre-cum had gathered on the tip and he used it to lubricate his hand as he stroked himself. The motion caused the irritation which the burlap had caused to flare up as much as it was soothed and the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure had his breath coming in short bursts.

The hand which remained on his armrest tightened and his fingers dug into the soft leather as his orgasm came. With an almost pathetic cry, of pleasure or torment he wasn't sure, his knees jerked enough to slam into the desk as the spurts of warm come erupted over his fist and lower stomach while he continued to leisurely stroke at his lightly stinging length.

Inhaling deeply as his orgasm ended, he was quick to wipe up the mess with one of the handkerchiefs which sat inside his top drawer before pulling out his cellphone. Dialing in a familiar number, he waited for the other person to pick up.

“Edward,” the voice drawled through the speaker with a knowing tone, “I'm surprised you lasted this long. Did you come?”

“Yes.” Edward answered, voice hoarse from his orgasm and the residual pain in his body.

“Good boy.” The voice almost purred as it hung up.

Faced with a dial-tone, Edward pulled the phone from his ear and gave it a sordid smirk.

He was a good boy.


End file.
